


Dean Should Listen to Sam

by Alliya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Caring Sam Winchester, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliya/pseuds/Alliya
Summary: Dean gets food poisoning while on a case. Of course Sam is there to look after him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Sam slowly drives the Impala along a street in the suburban development Oasis Plains. Dean looks out at all the new houses under construction. He doesn’t think he could ever live in a neighbour like this. Totally boring. It would be nice to sleep in one of those houses tonight though. The last motel they had stayed at reeked, and the carpet and bathroom where full of gross old stains. He can’t handle another cheap disgusting motel tonight. They have sleeping bags in the trunk, and sleeping on the carpet in a new house sounds awesome. Not to mention free. Ever since dinner he hasn’t been feeling very good. He stomach is upset, and he is grumpy and tired. Maybe he shouldn’t have eaten two greasy burgers for dinner. Sam had warned him not too, but he had been so hungry after skipping lunch.

Dean pats Sam on the shoulder and points to one of the houses. “Hey pull in there.”

Sam turns into the driveway and says, “why are we stopping here? The house is empty.”

“That’s the idea Sammy. I want to try out the steam shower!” Deans says grinning.

He is hoping relaxing in the steam will make him feel better. He can’t be getting sick. He needs to help Sam figure out what’s killing people. At the morgue, the ME said the construction worker had been alive when it appears something started eating him from the inside out. Sam thinks it might be bugs, since he found a bunch in the hole where the worker died.

Dean gets out of the car, and pulls the garage door up. Holding it over his head so he can pull it back down quickly, after Sam parks the Impala in the garage.

Sam yells out the car window at Dean. “We are going to squat in an empty house?” 

Dean yells back. “Hurry up! For fuck sakes Sam, it isn’t a big deal!”

Sam sighs and starts driving into the garage. Dean isn’t paying attention to Sam; he is scanning the street. He doesn’t see Sam bring his arm out of the window and punch him in the gut. He feels it though and it fucking hurts. He lets go of the garage door and leans over holding his stomach.With his other hand braced against the wall.

Sam opens the car door and looks out at Dean. “What the hell dude I didn’t punch you that hard?”

Dean straightens ups and growls at Sam. “Close the garage door. I am going to take a shower.”

Dean climbs the stairs to the second floor. They got lucky with this house. It must be the display model. He opens the door to the master bedroom. Yes, there is a king-sized bed made up nice and neat with little decorative pillows. They can sleep in a clean bed tonight, instead of on the floor. Dean walks into the bathroom and feels a little less grumpy when he sees how big the steam shower is. There is also fluffy white towels and a robe with slippers. He stripes off his clothes and turns the shower on. He stands under the warm spray and lets the water run down his back. He runs his hands over his belly and grits his teeth when he feels a painful cramp. He feels bloated and gross. Sam punching him seems to have cranked the pain level up in his stomach.

Dean is about to turn off the shower and get the steam going when Sam enters the bathroom.

“Hey, I brought you some shampoo and body wash.”

Sam stripes off his clothes and gets in the shower too. He slides his arms around Deans waist from behind and gently rubs Dean’s stomach. Sam kisses the back of Dean’s shoulder and says, “I am so sorry for hitting you in the stomach.” He rubs little circles around Dean’s belly button. “Your tummy feels really bloated. Is this just from eating too much? Or do you think you are getting sick?”

Dean leans his head back against Sam’s shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“Feeling tired?”

“Ummhmm.”

Sam frowns and says, “well let’s get washed off and into bed early. Hopefully, you will feel better in the morning.”

Sam squirts some shampoo into Dean’s hair and washes it for him. Then he washes Dean’s body being extra gentle when he runs his soapy hands over Dean’s stomach. He quickly washes himself off then turns off the shower and starts the steam function. He turns Dean around, so he is facing him, and he holds Dean in a hug. The steam feels warm and relaxing and Dean leans his forehead on Sam’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Sam feels Dean’s bloated belly press up against his flat stomach. He is slightly concerned he has never seen Dean’s stomach this big and swollen before. He runs his hands up and down Dean’s back and hums a song. 

Dean looks up at Sam and glares. “I am not a baby you know.”

“Really. You sure have been acting grumpy like one tonight.”

Dean groans and presses his forehead into Sam’s shoulder. He removes his hands from Sam’s waist and wraps his arms around his stomach. “Well you would be grumpy too. It feels like I am getting stabbed in the gut. These cramps fucking hurt. When you punched me I almost threw up.” 

Sam shuts the steam off and hands Dean a towel. “Ok, ok I guess you have a good reason to be grumpy. I am really sorry for hitting you. You know I never would have done that if you just told me you have a stomachache.”

“Oh, so what it’s my fault for not telling you?”

“Dean I didn’t mean that I…”

“Whatever I am going to bed.”

Dean dries himself off while ignoring Sam. Then he flops down on that big soft beautiful bed completely naked. Sam comes into the bedroom and pulls some sweatpants out of Dean’s duffle bag. “Dean come on stand up. Can you at least put some pants on? What if there is a security guard or something and we have to get out of here fast?”

Dean is lying on his back and he holds his arms out to Sam. “Help me up?” Sam heaves Dean to his feet and hands him the sweatpants. Dean slowly pulls the sweatpants on but leaves them low down on his hips. So, they aren’t putting any pressure on his belly. He crawls back into bed pulling the comforter over himself, turning his back on Sam.

Sam shuts the lights off and sits down on the edge of the bed. He stares at the shadowy lump that is Dean. Sam wonders if Dean wants to be left alone? Dean rarely gets sick but when he does, he is withdrawn and moody. Sam is about to go downstairs and look through his dad’s journal again when Dean rolls over to face him.

“Sammy what are you doing? Come to bed.”

“I thought you were mad at me and maybe wanted to sleep alone tonight?”

Dean holds his hand out to Sam and says, “no I am not mad at you. Sorry. I just hate feeling like this. My stomach is killing me. I haven’t felt this bad in a long time.”

Sam pulls the blankets back and slides into bed behind Dean. He pulls Dean against his chest and kisses the back of his neck. Then he rubs his hand in soothing circles over Dean’s belly.

“That feels good, Sammy. Can you hum that song again?”

Sam lets out a little chuckle. “Sure.” He starts humming and can feel Dean’s bloated tummy gurgling under is palm. He is about to ask Dean if he wants Pepto or a hot water bottle when he hears Dean snoring quietly. Sam smiles, he’s glad he can make Dean feel better, so he can get some sleep. 

Dean is calling his name, making Sam jerk awake. It is still dark outside. It must be in the middle of the night. Sam switches on the bedside lamp, and sees Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. One hand on his stomach the other hand holding his head. “Sam, can you help me into the bathroom? I think I am going to be sick.”

Sam jumps out of the bed and kneels in front of Dean. “Hey, hey its ok. Put your arm over my shoulder.”

Sam pulls Dean to his feet and wraps his arm around his waist, guiding Dean towards the bathroom. Suddenly Dean pushes away from him and falls to his knees in front of the toilet. He starts gagging, but nothing comes ups. Deans arms are shaking and there is tears in his eyes as he leans over the toilet bowl. “Oh god, my stomach hurts so much.”

Sam rubs Dean’s back. “I know, Dean. You’ll be ok. Just let it out.” Dean gags again and this time he does throw up, and he can’t stop. After an hour, Dean is dry heaving over the bowl and Sam has to hold him up. Dean is so tired, he just wants to go back to bed. He runs his hand over his belly, and slides down next to Sam beside the bathtub.

Dean wipes his mouth with toilet paper and leans back into Sam, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I think I am done barfing.” Dean croaks and looks down at his stomach. “Fuck, why I am still so bloated.” He presses his fingertips into his stomach and winces. “Hgggghh this feels horrible.” 

Sam runs his fingers threw Deans sweaty hair, and he uses a towel to rub the sweat off Dean’s face and back. “Maybe you got food poisoning from those burgers. You feel warm like you have a slight fever. Want to get back into bed?”

“uummmhumm.”

Sam helps Dean into bed and checks the time. Four am. Shit they need to be out of here in a couple hours, before the construction workers show up. Sam sets the alarm on his phone to six am and whispers, “Dean are you asleep.” He doesn’t get a response, so he lies down close to Dean and falls asleep within minutes. 


	2. Chapter 2

A faded light is seeping around the edges of the blinds, when Sam’s alarm goes off. He rolls over yawning and rubs Dean’s shoulder. “Hey Dean, we have to get up and get out of here soon. We probably have about half an hour before the worker’s show up.” All he gets from Dean is a groan. “I know this sucks, but do you think you can get dressed now please?

Sam quickly throws his clothes on, then cleans up the bathroom making sure the towels are folded and hung up. When he walks back into the bedroom Dean has his t-shirt and flannel on and he is pulling up his jeans. Sam tries to make the bed the way he remembers it from last night. He is arranging the pillows when he hears Dean say, “Sammy.”

Sam eyes the pillows, they don’t look right. He throws all the bigger ones behind the smaller ones and tries to arrange them neatly. He looks over at Dean. “What? Do you feel like puking again?”

Dean leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. “No, I am not gonna barf again. I just….ummm.. gotta use the bathroom before we leave.”

Sam grabs both their duffel bags and waits by the bedroom door for Dean. He pulls the blinds aside and looks out the window. He is nervous and wants to get out of the house. “Dean, hurry up! We need to leave. I don’t want us getting arrested for squatting!” 

Dean walks out of the bathroom, looking both angry and embarrassed at the same time. He mumbles, “I can’t get my jeans done up.”

“What?”

Dean pulls up his shirt. “Look at my fucking stomach.”

Sam stares at Dean’s belly. It is still bloated like had been a few hours ago. Dean’s stomach is usually nice and flat. Of course, he can’t get his jeans buttoned up.

Sam pulls Dean’s shirt down and gently rubs is palm back and forth over Dean’s round belly. 

“Are you still in pain? Do you want to put your sweats back on? Your jeans don’t look very comfortable.”

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, let’s get out of here. I’ll just hold my jeans up….I guess.”

Sam has an idea. “Dean wait.” He takes Dean’s belt out of his duffel and loops it through his jeans. Then he buckles the belt on the last notch, leaving it lose around Dean’s belly. “That should keep your jeans up. Does it feel ok?”

Dean gives Sam a tired smile. “Yeah, this works. Thanks Sammy.”

Sam wraps his arm around Dean’s waist, helping him down the stairs and into the car. He pulls up the garage door, and peaks his head out, looking up and down the street. No action yet, the streets and houses are deserted. He climbs in the driver’s seat and looks over at Dean. Who is slumped against the door sleeping, with his head resting on the window. Sam backs the Impala out of the garage and runs back to close the door. Sam hopes when the sales staff show up they won’t notice anything out of place in the house.

Sam drives back into town and parks in front of a vegetarian restaurant he saw yesterday. If Dean is hungry when he wakes up, he needs to eat something healthy for breakfast. Sam takes out his Dad’s journal and flips through the pages looking for anything that can help them with this case. After two hours the restaurant has opened, Sam has found nothing in the journal and Dean is still fast asleep. Sam is getting bored and he is starving. Does he risk waking Dean up? Sam let’s Dean sleep another half hour, then shakes him awake.

“Dean wake up its almost ten. Hey, wake up.”

Dean slaps at Sam’s hands. “Fuck off. I am awake.”

Sam sighs loudly. Dean is always grumpy in the mornings and this morning he is extra grumpy. 

“How’s your stomach? You didn’t answer me before does it still hurt?”

“I need coffee.” Dean says, sitting up and hunching forward. He runs his fingers through his hair, then holds his head in his hands.

“Dean?”

“Yes, my stomach still fucking hurts.”

“Are you having cramps like last night?”

“No, not anymore. My stomach just feels sore.” Dean leans back against the seat and rubs his hands over his lower stomach. “It hurts the most down here.”

Sam scoots closer to Dean and wraps his arm around his shoulder. Dean leans his head against Sam and says, “I hate being sick. I feel so useless.” Dean looks down at his stomach. “I hope I can get my jeans done up tomorrow. I feel so uncomfortable right now…uugg my gut feels huge.”

Sam frowns. “Yeah, it is kinda strange that your stomach is still this bloated and sore. Since you threw up everything you ate last night.” Sam presses his hand to Dean’s forehead. “You don’t feel like you have a fever anymore. You’ll probably feel better in a couple days. Those burgers must have been really off.”

Dean opens the car door. “Sam, please don’t talk about burgers. Let’s get you some breakfast at least.”

Once they are seated Dean looks over the menu. “Is this place vegetarian?”

“Yeah, so. Its not like you are going to be eating your usual breakfast. I thought we could have the kind of food I like today.” 

“Fine whatever. I’ll just have a coffee.”

“Dean you can’t just have coffee! That will definitely make your stomach more upset. How about a banana smoothie and some toast?”

“Ahhh, come on Sam I need my coffee and you know I don’t drink smoothies. That’s your thing.”

The waitress appears, smiling at Dean. “Are you ready to order?”

Dean doesn’t smile back and grunts. “Coffee black.”

Sam smiles at the waitress. “Just ignore him. He isn’t feeling well. He’ll have the banana smoothie and plain toast. I’ll have the avocado omelet with tea.”

The waitress gives Sam a big smile. “I’ll get your orders in right away.”

Dean sighs and glares at Sam, but doesn’t argue with him about the order. Sam can tell Dean is holding his stomach under the table and he looks tired. His eyes are red rimmed, from all the barfing and dry heaving he did last night.

“Yeah, you are probably right about the coffee. Anyway, what time are we meeting that professor this afternoon?”

Sam checks his watch. “Our appointment is at one. We should just head over to the university after we eat.”

Dean decides to wait in the car while Sam talks to the professor. He did want to join Sam, but his gut feels heavy and tight after drinking that smoothie. His shirt and jacket hide his unbuttoned jeans, but he still feels self conscious walking around with his pants undone. A dull cramp rolls across his belly, and he arches his back wincing. He undoes his belt and leans back in the seat, watching the university students. They all look so innocent and carefree. He wonders if Sam misses all this. Misses going to school. A rain drop hits the windshield and then suddenly it is pouring rain. A group of students run by his car laughing and enter the building he sees Sam coming out of.

Sam runs to the car and gets in the driver’s seat, water dripping from his hair. He looks over at Dean. “You doing ok?”

“No. But that doesn’t matter what did the professor say?”

Sam starts digging around in the glove compartment for a map. “He said we should talk this old Native American guy named Joe. His tribe is about a three-hour drive from here, it looks like.” Sam says scanning the map. “We should be able to get some info on Native American legends relating to Oasis Plains.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Great a three-hour drive, in the rain. Just Perfect.”

Sam starts the Impala and squeezes Dean’s knee. “Why don’t you get some sleep on the way there?”

“Fine.”

The drive takes more like four hours because of the heavy rain. Thankfully by the time they make it to the Native American community the sun is shining again. Dean wakes up with a groan when a beam of sunlight hits him in the face. He can hear Sam talking to someone. He looks over and Sam is rolling up the window. “Hey you are awake. Just asking around. Joe likes to hang out at that restaurant.” Sam points down the street to a ramshackle wooden building. “Feeling better yet?”

Dean rubs at his belly and groans again. “Kinda, but I still can’t get my jeans done up.” He buckles his belt and says, “I’ll come talk to Joe with you. Gotta do something useful today and I need to get out of the car.”

Sam slides his hand under Dean’s shirt and gently squeezes his stomach. It still feels hard and bloated. “I am sorry your tummy is still so upset. Do you want to try the Pepto?”

Dean heaves himself out of the car. “No, I don’t want to put anything else in my gut. That smoothie this morning really didn’t help.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. I thought it might make you feel better.” Sam says, as they walk towards the restaurant.

“Don’t worry about it.” Deans says, as he pulls the restaurant door open. The place is mostly empty with a couple people seated at the bar. But there is one old guy sitting alone at a table playing cards. Dean approaches him and asks, “are you Joe?”

“Yes, I am.”

Dean forces a smile and says, “we are university students….”

Joe doesn’t look up from his card game and says, “Liar.”

Dean glances at Sam then tries again. “Well the truth is….”

Joe cuts him off. “You know who starts sentences with _well the truth is_. Liars.”

Dean scowls and says, “fine whatever.” Then he walks away and sits down at one of the tables.

Sam says to Joe. “Have you heard of the housing development Oasis Plains?”

“Yeah, I know the area. Why are you asking about it?”

Dean is close enough to hear Sam and Joe’s conversation. Joe is telling Sam about the calvary raiding his grandfather’s village. How the calvary destroyed the village while murdering everyone. The village was located where Oasis plains is being built. Dean wants to keep listening to the story, but he needs to use the washroom. When his is done Sam is waiting for him outside the restaurant. He trudges outside after glancing back at Joe who completely ignores him.

“Dean, Dean! Oasis plains is built on cursed lands. The curse says that at the end of the sixth day none will survive. Nature will rise up and protect the land. I was right it’s the bugs killing people!”

Dean rubs his forehead. “When did the construction worker die?”

“Four days ago.”

“That means we got two days to either break this curse, or get everyone out of Oasis plains.”

Sam opens the car door for Dean. “Hey, why don’t we stay in that house again tonight. You still need to rest, and that bed is pretty awesome. We can do research tomorrow at the library. If we can’t find a way to break the curse, then at least we have one more day to get everyone out.”

“Ok, Sammy good plan. I am going to use that steam shower again tonight.”

“Of course, you are.”

After an hour long steam, Dean is lying in bed while Sam rubs his belly. He is starting to feel better and the bloating in his stomach has gone down. He managed to eat half a bowl of soup for dinner without it upsetting his stomach. Dean feels a pinching cramp and presses his hand on top of Sam’s.

“Are you still getting cramps?”

“Yeah, but they aren’t that bad. Nothing compared to last night. Thanks for taking care of me. I know I can be a grumpy jerk when I don’t feel good.” 

Sam rubs his hands from the top to the of Dean’s tummy over the slight curve to the bottom. “Hey, I am sure I would be grumpy too if my stomach was bloated out like yours. You looked like you ate fifty burgers not just two.”

Dean groans. “Oh god, I am not sure if I can eat another burger ever again.”

Sam laughs. “You’ll be eating a burger tomorrow night for dinner. Now let’s get some sleep we are going to have a long day of research tomorrow.”

Dean cuddles into Sam and gives him a sleepy kiss. “Can you rub my tummy and hum that song until I fall asleep?”

“Sure Dean.” Sam says smiling. 


End file.
